Whispers in the Dark
by Raketia Natoriss
Summary: Jennifer Spark was a normal seventeen-year-old; until she moved to Detroit. She soon learns there’s more to her past then she thinks. Crappy summary, its better then this I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, Detroit Michigan. I hated it already. I had just walked off the plane and was only in the landing terminal waiting for my bag. I was in two jackets already and it was September. I was quite obviously not from around here. I stood out even more then the other tourists. I was 17, and alone in Detroit. I'm lucky many say, I graduated at 15 and then after only two years at NAU studying mechanical biology, I was offered an internship at Sumdac corporations. The catch, I had to leave Arizona for Michigan for a year. I shouldn't think that way. I guess I should be more grateful, I've been offered this great opportunity but poor little me, I hated where I had to stay for a year. I'll just buckle down and do this internship and then I can work where ever I want. Piece of cake. I glanced around my flight was pretty empty, even for a red eye, so the terminal was dead. My lonely bag landed on the conveyer belt and started its slow creep towards me. I walked up and yanked it out, it was one bag but it was still pretty heavy. Thank god for wheeled luggage I'm a waste when it comes to anything to do with lifting. I trudged through the airport to the east exit where my ride was supposed to be. It wasn't hard to find him, he was just an ordinary guy, short, I was easily two heads taller then him, and he also wore a crisp white suit. He has bits of grey in his hair which seemed a little too styled. He was holding a sign that said 'Miss. J.F. Spark'. Yup that's me. I picked up the pace when I saw him.

"Miss Spark, I presume?" He had an arrogant voice, as he spoke he extended his hand. I grasped it, pumped it twice, and quickly released it. He had terribly sweaty hands. I smiled and said,

"Yes I am, and forgive me, who are you? I don't mean to be rude I was under the impression Mr. Sumdac was coming himself."

He flinched slightly at Mr. Sumdac's name.

"Mr. Sumdac had to deal with an emergency with his daughter. I am Porter C. Powell. Call me Mr. Powell and nothing else I'm vice president of Sumdac corporations and deserve nothing less then the most respect."

"Well thank you Mr. Powell for coming to meet me this early."

He smiled; it set my teeth on edge. He looked like he wanted to eat me.

"The car is this way" he gestured towards the doors and led the way. A black BMW sedan was outside waiting with a robotic driver who opened the door for us. It then grabbed my bag and hauled it to the back to place into the trunk. Mr. Powell let me in first then followed me into the car.

The driver needed no instructions and after he safely stored my bag we drove smoothly away.

Detroit really was the robotics empire. I stared wide eyed out of the car as the city rolled by. There simply was too much to look at. There where massive robots where cleaning the streets, while still more human sized ones were walking dogs or carrying bags for their owners. This was the reason I was here, to be right at the center of the robotics world.

As we drove, Mr. Powell pointed out this and that but I really didn't pay much attention. I may love that it was the robotic central but I could care less for the city it self. I wouldn't cry if the entire city was leveled by some weapon of mass destruction.

The car came to a halt in front of a large apartment like building. The driver sprang out opened my door and then went to get my bag out. I stepped out of the car and looked up. The building was about one block wide and three blocks deep with four stories. There was no sign out front to identify it; it was just a brick building.

"This is when you will be staying for the duration of your internship. Your room is 451 on the forth floor. You will meet with Mr. Connor, your advisor, on Monday at eight o'clock in the morning. Enjoy your first night."

With his closing statement done he shook my hand again and re-entered the car. The robot brought my bag around and entered the car on the driver's side again. Before they left Mr. Powell rolled down the tinted window.

"One moment Miss Spark, if you don't know this internship is not only the best way into the robotics industry but also a competition. This year Mr. Sumdac will be picking a personal assistant whom he will train personally. Good luck."

Then he drove away.

Well I wasn't thinking I'd get that much out of this. I pondered the possibilities of such an out come as I entered the building. The inside was just as plain as the exterior. Wood floors, a bunch of desks and computers, and a phone. There were other doors most lead to other rooms but there were two doors marked kitchen and bathroom. I didn't like the sound of that; I am so not sharing a bathroom. I found an elevator at the end or the entrance and walked towards it. The wheels of my bag made a lot of noise as I walked. I passed a boy with his head bent over a book and paper. He was frantically writing and was so close to his paper I got the feeling he might have some ink on his face. He looked up as I walked by; I didn't pay him any mind I just wanted to find my room and sleep. The plane ride was killer. I punched the up button for the elevator and stood back. I tapped my foot in impatience. I heard the boy get up and strut towards me. I could hear that he thought he was hot stuff by the way he walked. Gah I was not in a social mood.

"Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me." I breathed.

"Hey."

Oh man when the time came he was so dead.

I turned a fraction of an inch towards him.

"Hi."

"So you're the new girl"

"Well if you haven't seen me before I would think so."

"Oh… well what room are you in?"

"The temperature in which books burn"

"Huh?"

Awesome, he was stupid too. He hasn't even read one of the greatest books of all time and he had to be a lot older then me too.

Thankfully the elevator doors opened and I quickly stepped in.

I jabbed at the number four, and the close button. I wasn't fast enough, because there he was, in the god damn elevator with me. I avoided looking at him as the elevator rumbled up. Thankfully the doors opened and I sprang out nearly running in search or my room.

A quick look at the number guide told me my room was to the right, I took off with out a second glance.

The guy calmly called out.

"Are you dyslexic or something? Room 451 is the other way."

Damn, he was right I was next to 425 and going down.

"Umm thanks."

I turned and walked back, this time a lot slower. As I reached the guy he fell into step beside me.

"It took me a minute to figure out what you meant but then I remembered Ray Bradbury's book. Its amazing isn't it?" he paused "I get the feeling you won't ask me for my name, I'm Henry Masterson."

We where at my door now and he held out his hand. I looked at him; he seemed a lot nicer now that I got over the whole anti-social thing. He had flaming red hair that hung in front of his eye, in a very emo way. It looked like he was wearing a little bit of make-up too. I took his hand and shook it. It was a lot nicer then Mr. Powell's, not sweaty and warm. I gave him a smile and said.

"I'm Jenn."

"Well I'm very glad to meet you. We'll talk more another time. Happy un-packing."

With that he turned and slandered away.

I turned to my door and opened it. It was a boring room a twin bed and desk. I had a window and there where two doors, I opened one and it was a closet, the other was thankfully a bathroom. It was tiny but I didn't care it was just mine. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible, the five hour flight was so long and I didn't sleep at all. I was average looking, I had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. It was pin straight even if I tried to curl it. I was abnormally pale, even though I lived in Arizona most of my life. I only had two stand-out features. I had vivid blue eyes and a scar on the back of my neck. My eyes were basically void of color except for the band of black around the cornea. Everyone thinks their amazing but I know the blue is just a sign of my hidden weakness. I was legally blind. I could correct it with contacts, very strong contacts. I sighed and tuned around to look at my neck, and there it was my constant reminder of that night. It was a scar on the back of my neck, in the very dead center. I usually hid it but I liked to look at it from time to time. It was a weird scar, very geometrical. It had four points at the top, like if a fox had antennas. It then came down to a point. It reminded me of a face.

I stepped out of the little room and went to my bag. I started un-packing everything. I put my clothes in the closet and my sheets on the bed. I placed my contacts on the bathroom counter, hung a mirror on the wall above the desk, set up my laptop and placed my make-up bag next to it. It took about ten minutes to set everything up. Once I was done I flopped onto the bed. Tomorrow was Monday, but I couldn't get excited. I was too tired. I kicked my shoes off and slunk under my sheet and fell straight to sleep.

_**I was running as fast as I could. I didn't recognize where I was but I was still running. Nothing could stop me, something in my way I would climb over it. I was racing against time towards something so important I would die for it. I could feel someone right behind me; he was screaming my name over and over again. "Jenn! Jenn! JENN!" Part of me wanted to turn to him, I couldn't, and I had to keep running. I didn't even know what it was that made me run like this, I just kept running. Then there it was what I was running for. It was actually a she, a little girl. She was staring with wide eyes horror behind my back. She wasn't alone; a giant yellow robot was darting around her firing shot after shot taking blow after blow. He wasn't a threat; he was trying to protect her. I knew he would fall. I started to run faster, I didn't breathe, I didn't need to. I had no muscle ache, I just ran. Suddenly a massive purple shot flew over my head and hit the yellow robot in the chest. He fell. The little girl screamed. It was a noise of pure heartbreak. I could hear her gut wrenching sobs. I was twenty feet away. I had to get there. Ten more feet. I opened my mouth to scream for her to run. A hand grabbed my wrist and flung me around while pushing me against a wall. I opened my eyes and stared into an angels face. He was beautiful. I tried to pull away but he pulled my tight to his chest still looking me straight in the eye. He leaned forward his lips a breath away. **_

"_**This is how it's meant to be. You and I, forever." **_

_**He closed the gap and kissed me softly. Then I heard her scream.**_

"NO!"

I leapt up from my bed and rolled and fell to the floor. I was twisted in my sheets and now on the floor. I looked up at my clock. 4:12 A.M. this sucks. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep after that nightmare, I could still hear that little girl sobbing. I shook myself mentally. I stood up and, still wrapped in my sheets, felt my way into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and let it steam up the room. I reached for my contact case and popped them in. I unwrapped, undressed and slid into the shower. I let the hot water wash away the dream. It was so unnerving how real it was. I hope it wasn't a premonition for my day today. I tried to remember the details but the longer I stayed in the shower the harder it was to remember. Eventually the shower had clamed my and I only remembered the basic story. I stepped out and dried myself off. I went back into my tiny room and went to my dresser. I pulled out a basic shirt and pants combo. I wriggled into my clothes and hung up my towel. I went to the mirror on my wall. I stared at my face for a while. I looked like I hadn't slept or eaten in days. I put a little congealer under my eyes. I still looked like I had been punched in the face. I grabbed my mascara and put a little on. I then pocketed my phone and Chap Stick. I went back to my closet and picked out my heavy trench. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I locked the door behind me and headed for the elevator. It was a deserted hallway. The elevator doors glided open. I stepped in and pressed the star floor. I was glad no one else was up. I'm not a social person all the time but it the mornings I don't usually talk until I've had food and coffee. I could function on just coffee but lack of nourishment pisses me off. The doors open out into the main lobby which was empty. I crossed the floor and went into the kitchen. It was an amazing kitchen. All stainless steel appliances, granite counters, marble floors. There were a couple tables for six and a lot of bar seating at a massive island in the center of the area. It had three refrigerators, two marked fridge the other freezer. There was a massive pantry bigger then my room. It was filled with chips, bake mixes, cereal, pop-tarts, and, blessedly, Starbucks coffee grounds. I walked over to the fridges and looked inside. It was filled to the brim with everything you could ever want. All of the food groups were represented. After poking around a bit I decided on eggs to eat. I grabbed eggs, bacon, cheese, mushrooms, and an avocado. I placed all of my ingredients on the table and went to the cabinet and grabbed three pans. I places all three on the stove and turned one on. I started cutting the bacon and placing it in the pan. Soon enough the kitchen was filled with the sound and smell of bacon cooking. It helped calm me down even more; it made this place not seem so strange. After the bacon was finished I went over to the coffee pot on the counter. I filled it with water and grounds and turned it on. I went back to the stove and took the dirty pan and went to put it in the sink. As I got closer two robotic arms shot out, took the pan from me and started cleaning for me. Excellent, now I don't have to clean that mess. Back at the stove top I started sautéing the mushrooms. Again when I went to the sink the arms took the pot away. I quickly cooked the eggs after whipping them placed the cheese, mushrooms, cut avocado, and bacon inside and flipped it. When it was done I put it on a plate and pushed it to the other side of the counter. I then went to the coffee pot and poured a cup. I took a sip. It was so good. I went to my omelet and started eating. When I was nearly done the door open.

"Oh hey, I didn't think anyone would be in here."

"No worries Masterson, I was leaving if you wanted to be alone."

"No, no it's ok. Were you cooking bacon?"

"Yeah there's some left over if you wanted some."

"Um, sure thanks."

He walked past me and got a plate and sat down. He was already in a coat.

"I usually don't eat in the morning. I just grab coffee and go. I need to be at the tower at 6."

"Oh I just couldn't sleep.

"We could go early if you wanted; I can be late for one day. I'll show you around."

"Sounds great."

I stood up while he threw his plate at the sink which shot out to catch it. He snickered

"That never will get old."

We left the kitchen and left the house. We walked side by side on the cold sidewalk. It was nice to walk with him. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with chatter. After a few blocks, all of which were deserted, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and leaned the box at me.

"Want one?"

"Umm thanks."

I'm not a smoker really, but every once and a while I will. Especially on days like this when I'm stressed out. I took a deep drag and blew it out my nose. The walk to the tower was about twenty minutes. It was a massive building, at least 120 stories tall. It was the dominate part of the landscape. Henry picked up the pace and we swept into the building. It was 7:10. Henry headed straight for the elevators. Henry turned to me as we waited and said.

"Mr. Sumdac is doing a presentation today and I forgot all about it, it started about ten minutes ago. You'll love it, it's an amazing experiment."

We hurried into the elevator once it got there and Henry pushed the button for the third floor. It took no time to reach the floor and Henry nearly ran out of the elevator. We reached a hall way with a large crowed in front. I notice that there were a lot of younger children here. At the front of the group Mr. Sumdac started speaking.

"Here we are working on the latest development of nonobot technology. Self-replicating submicroscopic bio-diagnostic robots. Designed to fight disease, monitor and repair the human body from within. Not quite the cures for cancer, but these microbots are the major first step in the fusion of organic and the technological and quite possibly the gateway to immortality."

I looked over at Henry.

"Wow. That's like, all I can say."

He smiled and said, "Yeah we all have to work under that shadow."

Suddenly there was yelling from inside the lab. I looked through the glass. The bug they were experimenting on was growing rapidly, it had just knocked over the other barrels of microbots and was growing even faster.

Mr. Sumdac started yelling.

"Nothing to be concerned about! Accidents like this lead to discovery."

The bug thing crashed through the window right behind Mr. Sumdac.

"Shit." I breathed

I flitted through the group and pushed Mr. Sumdac aside. The bug thing charged through and I rolled out of the way. It was still growing. Mr. Sumdac got up and tried to help get people out. I went to get up but the bug thing crashed through the door and the hallway crumbed. I was up I looked over at Henry and he was running at me. Something hit my head and I swirled down into darkness.

"Am I floating?" I mumbled. I felt a hysteric laugh echo though the wall I was gliding next to.

"No not exactly." The wall replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'd love to be able to fly."

"Do you know your name?"

"Oh yes, I'm Jenn. What a silly question for a wall to ask."

"Oh no. Love I'm not a wall. I'm a person like you."

"Walls aren't people."

"Jenn look at me turn your head a little." I turned. "There you go, now open your eyes." I didn't even know I had my eyes shut.

I opened them, it was bright. I looked around and my wall was Henry Masterson. He was holding me like a child and walking. He was a lot stronger then he looked. He was holding me too close. I could feel him breathe. I had to get away; no one had been this close sense that night. No, I had to move.

"Let me go."

"I can't do that you probably can't walk"

He held me tighter, his voice sounded playful.

"No, no please put me down."

"No I won't."

He didn't sound like Henry anymore, he sounded like Him. I started to struggle. I was feebly kicking. He started to smell like Him now. I was being bombarded with memories. I started to kick harder.

"Put me down. Put me down. PUT ME DOWN!"

I was screaming. He stopped walking and placed me down. I was on asphalt and I scooted myself away from him. I was sobbing now. I found a car and curled up against it. I wrapped my arms around myself and was rocking back and forth. I looked over at him, he looked bewildered. He noticed my eye contact and reached out.

_Its Henry not, Kevin._

I reached out for his hand. I had gotten a hold of my crying. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I swayed a bit but Henry grabbed my elbow, being carful not to touch me too much.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That bug attacked everything. Nothing could stop it, it would absorb anything."

"But everything looks ok now. What happened?"

"I can't describe it. You'll find out."

Henry helped walk me to an ambulance, where I was checked to make sure I didn't have any damage. I was there for over three hours; Mr. Connor came to see me and told me that he wanted to see what I could do. It was an easy project; I just had to build something. I ended up checking out ok and walked by my self, Henry by my side, to the apartment. Henry opened my door for me and made me sit on the bed. He pulled out the chair from my desk. I didn't talk the entire was home I was too embarrassed from my reaction this afternoon. He stared me down from his chair across the room.

"I know you weren't freaking out about the bug. What happened today?" his tone stung. I didn't know him that well but I knew I shouldn't have done that.

"I can't explain it is words, not now at least." I pleaded with him to understand with my eyes.

"Can I know anything?"

"No… Not now. I'm sorry."

He sighed. He then stood up and looked at me.

"I'll be back, I need a cig and I'm bringing a T.V."

"Just smoke it here I want one too."

I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Henry came back in less then five minutes with cigarettes, ashtray and portable TV in hand. He light mine for me and opened my window. He placed the little TV on my desk and turned it on. It flickered to life onto a news station. There was a news anchor talking about today's attack.

"_The attack on Sumdac Tower today was beyond anything we've ever seen, not just in the case of the attacker, a micro changed bug, but the rescuers where one of a kind." _The TV switched to a view of the Bug from a helicopter. I was amazed at how big it was. There were also five cars darting around it. _"The Autobots, as they call themselves…"_ For some unknown reason I wanted to growl at the name. _"…Were on the scene in less then ten minute from the first mishap. They were from the planet Cybertron, says leader Optimus Prime. We later heard news that they saved Isaac Sumdac's daughter Sari, from the destruction. We'll fill you, our viewers in with more as the story progresses. Now the Darrin in the Weather department…"_

I stared at the TV for a while; Henry had turned it off at the end of the story.

"Crazy huh? They say they're from another world. I told you I couldn't explain it."

He looked over at me. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking really hard.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think I found out my project."

I looked up and stared at the blank TV and gave my reflection a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Damn it to hell!" I shouted as I threw my project across the room. I was in my apartment and it had been a month and a half sense the bug incident. I'd started work right away. My plan was to build a transformer, like the Autobots, only smaller. So far I'd only gotten the basic form down. Nothing I did could replicate the power cell, or 'spark' as they called it.

"Mail call!" Henry said as he entered my room. We had become really good friends in the past weeks. The bug really brought us together, even though we now both had a major issue with any insect.

"Here you are! Not a lot as usual for us." He handed me my letters as he sat on my bed. He leaned over from the side and reached for my project.

"Good I got another check." I commented as I flipped through my mail.

He sat up, holding my little robot person and said.

"You know I've been meaning to ask and don't answer if you don't want to, but why do you get a check every month?"

He had been very careful about asking me about my past ever sense I flipped on him he hasn't really brought it up.

I looked up at him, I had settled my mind earlier that when asked I would tell him at least some of what happened.

"Its, my inheritance actually, I get an allowance every month until I'm eighteen and then I become full owner."

"Oh, I'm sorry what happened… if you want to say"

"Its ok you needed to know sometime right." I repositioned in my desk chair and continued. "It happened about eight years ago. I was seven or eight. My dad was a prominent astronomer and bio engineer. He was the main problem for Isaac Sumdac's rise to power. He and my mom were best friends in high school, got married had me, got divorce and still remained friends. They collaborated on a lot of projects. One night they were working late when something when wrong. I don't now what exactly happened just that my dad ran me into a safe box and didn't shut the door all the way because he went to get my mom. They didn't make it back in time. I watched as this blue gas filled in the room. It was so hot I was burned by some of the metal in the room. That burning metal is how I got the scar on my neck. Eventually I passed out from pain and woke up to the same house. Nothing was wrong, that gas did nothing to the building itself. I opened the door and found my mother and father's bodies lying outside the door of the room I was in. My mother was still alive. I held her in my arms while she died. The last thing she told me was that _"There are secret things in this world and a family that loves you, like I do."_ So I sat there in shock and was carried away but emergency workers. I went into foster care and never left. I only got out by going to college. So that's basically my life story."

I shrugged, it had been so long sense that night I hardly remembered it. Henry looked a little nauseated.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am. I know that wasn't what my dad was working on. Something else caused the explosion. My family was taken from me."

I was bitter I still hated God for taking them away. I leaned over and grabbed my little robot out of his hands it was still limp and gangly.

"I need a lab to test a new design out. Want to come?"

"No I'll stay here and cook for once you finish your work." Henry stood up and hugged me tight and left. I went to my closet and pulled out my black trench and headed outside.

I was carful to avoid main street it would be packed. The new 'heroes' of Detroit were getting a big celebration in their honor. I had no reason why but I hated ever single one of them. I looked at the lifeless doll in my hands. There had to be a way to make this work.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion in the direction of the event. Smoke was starting to billow skywards. What on earth was going on? I turned down a side road and raced towards the plaza. It took nearly ten minutes to get there. I was fighting a crowd the whole way. I finally got to the main street and one of the Autobots was _flying. _I looked up at it amazed and look at the others and counted. Five. This was a new one. He was massive, at least a head and shoulder taller then the leader of the Autobots. He also had backward jet wings and thrusters coming out of the heel of his stabilizers. He was also holding a tan box

It started talking I could hear it clearly.

"At last the Allspark is mine!"

The new transformer turned and I saw his face grinning in malice, and his eyes. I'd never seen eyes like that. They were simply burning with excitement and where the color of rubies.

The box he was holding suddenly turned blue and a beam of light shot out. Right at me. I couldn't run there was no where to go I just stood there and the last thing I heard:

"It's more powerful then I've ever imagined!"

Then blackness.

Sharp pain on my head woke me up. I opened my eyes and couldn't see. A small scream of panic escaped my lips. I inhaled dust and hacked away trying to breathe. Instinctively I tried to pull my head to my knees only to be greeted by a worse pain. I reached my hands up in the darkness and felt that my head was caught between two steel poles. I bit my lip and braced my self and pulled. I felt and heard my hair ripping out and with I final yelp I was free. I looked around and what I thought was complete darkness was pierced by rays of light. I was lucky; I was in a two by three pocket of steel and bricks. It could have been worse. I could have been slowly crushed to death. I tried to curl up but my leg wouldn't respond. I started to cry. Not a load cry but a silent one of someone helpless. I started to hear movement to my right. I looked in the direction of the sound. It started to come closer. I noticed two red dots moving with the sound. I stared with wide eyes as the new transformer from earlier crawled into view. Except this one was smaller. About two feet with a proportional wing span. It was more feminine looking then the other one. It came as close as it could and reached out a tiny claw-like hand. I responded and reached back. The tiny little hand grasped mine and a shock ran through my arm and to the scar on my neck. That's when I noticed the markings on the wings were identical to my scar. What was going on here? The little bot squeezed through the space and curled up next to me. It reached a little hand out again and touched my face; a series of pictures flashed though my mind. I saw my lifeless wannabe transformer in my hands, then the blast and then the new robot in front of me. I then connected the dots that this is what I was trying to make and some how that explosion created it. The pile around me started to move. Not a lot but a vibration. The little bot looked up at me, fright marked its face.

"You need a name" I whispered hoarsely.

A hand to my face, _yes I do._

"Ummm Bolt?"

_No._

"Ok how about Roxy?"

_EW._

"Guess not. Lighting? Thunder?"

_I liked the last one_

"_Thunder? Oh how about Thunder blast?"_

_Yes._

The little bot smiled as the ground shoot more violently. There were voices coming from above now.

_I swear there was a human here._

_How do we know you saw right?_

_It could have been a trick of the light Bumblebee._

_I know what I saw Prowl, and I know I'm right Ratchet._

_Well then start looking around, we should be the ones to find and rescue any humans._

_Ok Boss-bot._

Someone had come to find me. Relief washed though me. The adrenaline faded away. My senses which were so sharp before where now fading away becoming a clouded dim comprehension. Thunderblast clutched at my shirt and I wrapped my weak arms around her. The ground was moving more I felt more fresh air come rushing in. I inhaled deeply. Then debris around me started to shake less and I could hear them walking to another area.

"No." I croaked.

"Please no. I'm here I'm here!"

I was trying to shout but I could barely get the words out.

"Please"

I started crying harder.

_Did you hear that?_

_Hear what?_

_I thought I heard someone._

_Where?_

_Down this way._

"I'm here! I'm here!"

I kept repeating my self.

_I found her! Dig over here and be carful. Hold on we'll get you out._

The movement was back a large piece was removed from right above my head. I looked up and was blinded. The sun was so bright.

_I'm here; don't worry, reach for my hand. Can you move your arms?_

I stared at the voice, I couldn't see but I reached up anyways. I felt metal under my fingertips. It was cold. I became frightened but the metal moved and held my hand lightly.

More of the rubble was moving. I could fee the pressure being lifted off. Then there was none. I felt my body being lifted out I was placed inside a car, Thunderblast still clinging to my neck. I heard sirens. I knew I was moving, to where I was going I had no clue. We stopped moving and I was carried again and then placed on a soft bed. I was rolled there was a lot of shouting. In a flurry of confusing I only remembered few things like the IV and x-ray. But I found my self waking up in a hospital room.

I wasn't alone though; asleep on the chair was Henry. I'd never seen him sleep before; his usually ragged face was finally peaceful. He looked so innocent and carefree. I looked at my arm which was covered in contusions. I was black and blue from my fingertips to the sleeve of my night gown but I felt the ache of a bruise all over my body. I had an IV still in place on my arm, I looked at my side where I felt a few degrees cooler and saw that Thunderblast was sitting by my side. She was staring at my IV monitor, and I knew she could understand it. I stared to get bored when the door opened. A kindly looking doctor walked in. Henry woke with a start and was so ecstatic that I was awake he nearly hugged me but decided better on it. The doctor smiled and started looking at my vitals and such. When he was done he turned and said.

"Well you seem much better. You've been out for at least two days. You also are healing at a rate I've never seen before. It's quite interesting. You where crushed under most of a building but you seem to only have gotten bruises. Your skull should have crushed but you actually pulled your self out. Your bones are another story all together. When we found out how the found you the least we where expecting where shattered legs but they where nearly perfect. The only problem with them was that they showed up much darker then anything we've seen. Like they where made of metal. Tell me have you ever had replacement bones?"

"No, none at all I've never had any broken bones."

"Hum well we couldn't ask you but though your emergency contact we got the ok and tried to take some marrow samples out but we couldn't enter the bone. It was too hard for our tools. And your skin is nearly as durable. Do you have any idea on why this could be so?"

"Again, no I don't. I feel fine, fit as a fiddle."

"Okay then, this was the last step on your visit we'll probably keep you here one more night to make sure you don't have and lasting damage to your brain."

"Thank you doctor." Henry said. He looked relived.

The doctor left and the door shut and Henry turned to me.

"You've seen better days."

"Shut up I've been crushed under a building."

"No excuse I expect you to be perfect."

"Sucks for you huh?"

"Sucks for me? You have no idea what you're talking about. I've been sitting here for two days not knowing if you would wake up! I didn't want to sleep incase you woke up for five minutes. I was terrified. I'm in to deep now I can't lose you."

He reached out from his chair and grabbed my hand. He held if casually, trying not to scare me. I stared at him. He stared back. He held tighter, and brought it up to his chest.

"Let me in. I care for you more then anyone ever could. Please."

I took my hand back and placed it on my lap.

"I can't."

He looked angry. He was leaning forward before and now he pushed back into his chair. He rested his arm on the chair and placed his head in his hand. I couldn't see his eyes anymore. His once peaceful smile was now set in a hard line.

"I want to be here for you. To be ok with not knowing anything, but I can't take not knowing what is so wrong with being with someone."

"I can't tell you."

"Fine, I'll see you around."

He got up and left carefully shutting the door. I wanted to cry. Hot tears sprang up in my eyes and started to run down my face. I couldn't tell him, not now.

Thunderblast turned around and grabbed my hand. She didn't know the word for what she saw and was asking.

"I don't know either."

"That thing put up a fight when we tried to move it. I've never seen anything like it before. I have your new IV pack by the way."

A nurse had walked in, she was nice we chatted for a while and then she left.

Thunderblast moved to my lap and leaned against my chest.

"We'll figure this out. Everything has and explanation."

I started to feel sleepy again and dozed off into troubled dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I ended up staying for three more nights for further study. The doctors still couldn't make heads or tails of how I survived. Henry came back after about twelve hours. He seemed really upset over what he said and didn't leave until I made him go eat. I liked having him there it distracted me from all of the testing they where doing. Thunderblast hadn't changed at all. She didn't lose any power, she also started talking. What she said didn't really make sense but it made me laugh so she did it more. I didn't understand why she would need to talk when she could just touch me and convey what she wanted. She never did this to Henry. When I asked she said that she wouldn't be able to talk to him. I let it go things were weird enough.

As I was getting unplugged, I asked the nurse.

"Why are there no mirrors in my room?"

"Well… hum how to put this. Well you are in a post-ICU room so that means something traumatic happened. When someone is found like you where, their appearance changes which can cause further anxiety for the patient."

"I want to know."

"Ok there's another bathroom down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you."

I left my room with Thunderblast sitting on my shoulder. I had no bag Henry had taken my stuff home earlier. The nurse bustled out of the room after me. I didn't care she can do what she wants. I reached the bathroom and went inside. I flipped on the light switched and looked at the mirror.

I was shocked.

My eyes under my glasses where no longer the pale pure blue but the where lined in red, with red lines pricing into the blue creating lines arose the cornea. Then there was my hair. That was once long and brown. It was buzzed on both sides with my hair cut short on top. I now had a faux hawk.

"Then there's also your previous scar. When you came in it was a normal color but as time when on it went black. We don't know what happened with your scar or your eyes. I'm sorry."

With that the nurse left. Thunderblast placed a hand on my face.

_I like it. You look more like me._

"You do?"

_Yes._

"Well I always wanted to cut my hair."

_See there's always a bright side._

"Let's go."

I left the hospital as soon as I could, Thunderblast still on my shoulder. On the way home there was a park. Thunderblast was enthralled. I kept forgetting that she'd only seen a collapsed building and a hospital room. She started pulling on the little amount of hair that I had pointing at it. A hand on my cheek was asking what it was.

"It's a park. A Government owned garden of sorts. There are also places to play, and a lot of people like to walk through it. Do you want to see it?"

_Yes, very much so._

I crossed the street and entered the park. It was all gold and brown. The trees where changing color and the grass had turned from bright green to a hay color. There were a few winter plants retaining some green. It was a comforting place to be. Thunderblast loved it. After about ten minutes she got off of my shoulder and walked on her own, jumping in leaves and running around. She would laugh every so often. It was a strange noise completely honest and real but also mechanical.

I started to get uncomfortable. People where staring, not at Thunderblast but at me. They weren't staring because Thunderblast frequently ran up to me showing me what she saw but when they got closer they could see my eyes.

"Come on its time to go" I yelled at the little 'bot.

She turned on her heel, cracked a smile and ran the other way. I charged after her. I was stronger then I thought I would be. I could run faster then before. Before I could ponder to long I looked ahead. There they where, the Autobots, and Thunderblast was running right for them. I ran faster yelling,

"Stop! Stop!"

Too late she had run headlong into the leader when she was watching over her shoulder. He turned and looked down. He smiled slightly and picked her up. I felt complete panic. I could not justify it either; all I knew is that I wanted her back.

Thunderblast was squirming in his hands when she jumped off and flew. This was new. She had the same type of thrusters that the other transformer had. She flew up to the Autobots eye level and yelled.

"Filthy Autobot Scum."

It was the same voice of the other transformer too. I was getting freaked out. I was now next to the Autobots and Thunderblast saw me. She spun and shot straight for me. I opened my arms and caught her. I looked up fear finally justified. They looked pissed.

"_Who are you?"_ the leader asked.

"I'm Jennifer."

"_Well you know who we are and I ask you to explain why you are currently holding a Decepticon."_

"A decepti-what? I've never heard that term."

"_A Decepticon, they are a type of transformer, like us. A Decepticon was the type of transformer that attacked this city."_

"Well this isn't a Decepticon it was created in the explosion caused from the attack."

He paused.

"_How would you know that?"_

"It found me under the rubble of a collapsed building."

"_Wait you're that human we found."_

"Yes I am."

"_They didn't think you would live."_

"Yet here I am, and there I go I'm leaving. Goodbye."

I turned and walked at least ten feet when.

"_Wait on you neck what is that?"_

The learner black and gold one had spoken.

"It's a scar I've had it for at least eight years. It darkened severely after the accident."

"_But it's the Decepticon insignia."_

"You throw that name around and it holds no weight with me. I don't know what a Decepticon is. I've seen a Decepticon once. Leave me in peace. Good day."

I was mad. No I was beyond mad I was furious. I don't know why but every word made me want to kill them all. I stormed away. I heard one of them mummer:

_This cant be coincidence, it can't come back._

But I was already too far to tell which one said it.

Sleep wasn't an easy thing to come by over the next few days. I had to catch up to the other in the intern group. I was so far behind. My. Connor had me writing at least two essays a night just to be up to par with the group. I'm never going to get that assistant position. Thunderblast wasn't a big help either. She always wanted to do something. She could never sit quietly while I worked. She hated being in my room so I started working on my reports at the tower. There was an excellent library specifically for robotics that I had twenty-four hour access to.

Whenever I worked at the library Thunderblast would bring me books, I had her get a lot so she wouldn't be as bored. She loved scampering down the aisles and blasting up to find the right book. She always brought the right book back. She never stopped until she found it.

It was around one in the morning when I had Thunderblast get me a new book. I was neck deep in volumes about creating elements. That was my newest report topic. It was the hardest yet, mostly because I hated the subject. I was never good a chemistry. The pages started blurring; I was reading the same sentence over and over. I had to sleep.

"Essay first, sleep later." I mumbled.

I could rest five minutes, just until Thunderblast got back. My head nodded and I fell straight to sleep.

_Meanwhile the second of Isaac Sumdac's pocket 'bots was scurrying across the rafters. What it was looking for no one can be sure. It passed over a girl while she slept. It continued on, paused and returned and pointed its optic down. It could clearly see the scar on the back of the girl's neck. _

"_Go look." Said the little 'bots controller. The little pocket 'bot went a quickly as it could down the rafters and across the floor. It reached the girls chair and climbed up. It was face to face with another little 'bot or in this case a rather large one. The other robot tilted its head in confusion it leaned across the book it was sitting on and looked the other in the eye._

"_Starscream," the voice hissed. "no matter I will figure out what this atrocity is later. Wake the girl and bring her to me."_

_The pocket bot moved and reached the girl and started running headlong into her arm._

"Ouch Thunderblast what are you doing? Leave me alone five more minutes."

I roller my head to the other side, but she kept hitting me.

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up!"

I lifted my self up and stretched with me eyes shut. I opened them to find a little robot racing around my desk with Thunderblast tying to catch it. It was tiny and looked kind of like a spider only with four legs not. I watched it in amazement before saving it from Thunderblast outstretched claws. I brought the little bot to eye level. I looked in its little optic and was chilled. It had some glimmer of intelligence. The same as Thunderblast. I let the little 'bot drop back to the table when it started crawling away.

It reached the edge of the table turned around and beckoned with its front leg. I stared at it dumb founded. It came back over poked me and walked back, beckoned again and jumped off the table. I looked at Thunderblast who nodded and crawled into my arms and we began to follow the little 'bot.

It led us thought the library and to the elevators. It pointed up and I pressed the call button with the up arrow. I picked the little bot up knowing it probably would have a difficult time over the gap in the doors. It held very still until the doors opened and I walked in. it pointed up again and I started pointing at the numbers. It kept pointing up until the last floor. Oh no, that was Isaac Sumdac's private floor. I hesitated on pushing it so the little 'bot crawled over my shoulder, down my arm to press it itself. The elevator when silently up. A tiny knot of tension was forming in my stomach. I had no idea what this was about and I had no idea what to say if I was caught on this level. I had half the mind to stop the elevator on another floor and leave, but curiosity killed the cat. I must be insane, but the lure of the little 'bot was too much. I had to find out what was going on.

We reached the floor and the doors opened. I stepped out Thunderblast on my shoulder the little 'bot in hand. I was alone in a hallway. The doors behind me shut. I suddenly felt fear. The bot jumped out of my hands and onto the floor and started going down the hall. I followed silently, passing two doors before the robot stopped in front of a heavy looking portal. I didn't know what to do and the little thing just kept pointing at the doorway. I set Thunderblast down and walked towards the door. It opened on its own to a large dark room. The door shut behind me, cutting me off from anyone. I realized with a pang that my cell phone was back on the table in the library. There was only a faint red glow from the inside. I looked around the room. I couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" I called out timidly, hoping no one would reply.

The room was silent for a beat then I heard a chuckle.

"You sound frightened."

I nearly leapt out of my skin. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Adrenaline rushed though my system making my fingers tingle. I slid into the defense posture they taught me in self defense. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mace. It fit in my left hand while my right hand was tense ready to strike. I was looking around when I heard another chuckle.

"You don't even know where I am how could you possibly hurt me. Not that you could with your organic nonsense. I just wanted to chat, as you humans call it."

Organic? Humans? What was going on?

"Where are you? If your so brave why are you hiding?" I called out. A little part of me was screaming '_stupid stupid! Don't provoke it!'_

"I'm not hiding. I can't even move. I'm right behind you."

I spun around and found the source of the red glow. It was an eye. I knew it was an eye because it looked at me. I could see and intelligence and an age I couldn't comprehend. The more I looked I realized it wasn't just a floating eye, it was a head. Well part of one. It seemed that someone had taken it apart. I looked back at the eye and felt that it too was staring back. I felt a pain across my scar; it was exactly pain but an ache, like that in your heart when you finally see someone who had been missing for along time. The same ache I felt whenever I dreamed of my parents.

"So it is you." The eye said.

"What? How do you know me?"

"I've been watching you in the seemingly limitless time I have. You have my insignia on you so I brought you to me, where you belong."

"You've been what? I've- I don't- what? My scar, you're talking about my scar?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Umm well I still don't understand."

"Come closer I want to look at you better."

"Why can't you see me from here? Oh my god, I'm talking to a head."

I began to laugh when I felt a claw pick me up fro the back of my shirt and pull me towards the eye. I pulled back but I wasn't a match. I looked up at the eye that I was an arms length from. It was looking at me with such ferocity that I felt my skin burn under its harsh glare. I moved my eyes and stared back. I felt as if I was looking into its soul. It was dark, and filled with sadness, regret and anger. I felt moved by what I saw behind the eye. I reached out and touched the cheek of the face. I froze. I felt heat on my fingertips where I brushed them onto the metal. It was spreading up my hand. When it was passed my wrist my hand was freaking out, moving and flexing on its own. The heat went up my arm. It kept moving across my chest. Soon I felt an anguishing pain as it reached my scar. I screamed.

"What's happening to me?!" I cried out in fear and alarm.

"Don't fight it, it will end soon." I heard the voice say but I could not see I had fallen to the floor in agony. The pain was causing me to be blind. I couldn't see anything but the red behind my eyes from the fire that was enveloping me. I felt my spine crack open and a hot material covered the wound lacing my spine. The same crack and heat went across my chest, arms, and hips, down my legs covering me in pain and heat. I cried out for someone to end it. Life was not worth this pain. I felt my body spasm, my eyes rolling back. I clawed into the ground trying to find away from this pain. Nothing helped. As suddenly as it began the pain started to ease away. It left the same way it started on my finger tips up my arms and al last ending on my scar which still ached in a dull pulsing feeling. The pulsing was not just in my scar but in my chest. I felt a new pulse next to my heart. I opened my eyes.

"I can't see." I said I don't know who I was speaking to, but my vocal cords vibrated more then they did before. I blinked my eyes a few times.

"Perhaps you should remove the obstructions covering your optics."

I reached to my eyes and took out my contacts. I could see. I began to weep because I had never seen without glasses. I looked around. I was on the floor, there where deep gouges in the concrete floor along with black scrape marks. I reached out to touch a hole and saw the back of my hand. It was covered in black glossy metal, all the way past the finger tips makings claws; I flipped my hand over and saw that my bare palm still showed under the casing. The metal was on both of my hands going up my arms in black metal. It surrounded my wrist and reached my elbow when a grey metal started until my shoulder which was under a black armor like plating that rose to points on the side and crossed my chest. My scar was on the front of the chest plate. It was more detailed and purple. Under the chest plat a scale like layer of blood red plating went down the center of my torso until my hips which where covered in more black. A black line ran down from the center of my thigh and went until it reached my knee which was also under black metal much like a knee high boot. Heels had appeared out of my foot. My clothes must have ripped of but I didn't feel indecent. I felt for the first time ever, that I was normal. I felt my face and felt the softness of my skin and then the sudden hard cold of metal.

"Why am I seeing red?"

"Your visor is down"

I felt up and pushed the visor back. Nothing was red but I could see everything in what was pitch black before. I stood up and shaky legs. I turned to the face.

"Welcome back to the Decepticon, my little Combaticon."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the face, I was really confused. Something important had happened and it wasn't a dream, not that kind of pain. I felt as if my head was larger then before, not in literal size but capacity. I could process things faster and what the face said made no sense, and yet it did. The longer I looked the more it turned from it to a he. I knew him but I didn't know how.

"You're a transformer aren't you?" I asked, again I felt my vocal cords vibrate more then they should have.

"As are you." The voice replied. "Well one of sorts. Obviously not like me. You are the Combaticon."

"What?" I tilted my head to the side and realized I hadn't moved sense I stood up. I changed position and crossed my arms. "I don't understand"

"Nor do I, but a memory of yours could clarify."

"My memory? That isn't possible."

"You have no idea of what doors are now opened. Come here and transmit the memory of your scar."

"How?"

"Touch my face, the connection will grow stronger in time but for now it's fragile."

I was hesitant, fingers curled into fists. I wanted to understand but fear rooted me in place.

"I'm not going to transmit bad coding into you."

I reached out my new glossy hand, hesitated squinted my eyes and touched. Nothing, no pain, no heat, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at the face; the eye was glazed over as if watching something. I kept my hand in place; the head was vibrating slightly and was very comfortable.

Suddenly the eye looked furious. I felt him shake violently, sparks flying off and out of the cables attached to him.

"Monsters." He hissed. It was more frightening then if he would have yelled. I stepped back in fear.

"What? Who?" I inquired. I was intolerably curious and frightened of asking at the same time.

"The Autobot filth, they killed something important to you didn't they?"

"I don't have anyone here; the Autobots have been here nearly three months now."

"No I mean they killed the creatures like you. The blue gas was created by the Autobots, designed to kill all organics but leave everything else. The heat activated the defense of the Combaticon and fining the only safe place to be was attached to you; where in the heat it fused to your coding. The Allspark blast must have enabled it to come back on-line only it needs to be with me to function so by your touch it recognized me."

I stared blankly. By the end of his tiny rant I figured out he was simply thinking out load and not directing his voice at me anymore. I blinked a few times.

"Umm… were you talking about my parents?"

"Is that what they are called here?"

"Yeah, 'cause you were talking about blue gas and that happened about eight years ago. There was a lot of heat and I was burned…" I trailed off remembering the artifact my dad had found nearly six months before he died. It was metal and of human resemblance. He kept it in the same box that saved me. There were massive amounts of heat that entered the box. It made sense. But why attack us, we were oblivious. Then a thought hit me like a truck, the project. My dad a few months before he died was always staring though his telescope; looking for something.

I clasped a hand to my mouth breathing sporadically. My head was spiraling. I sank to my hands and knees trying to catch my breath. It was all connected, this was supposed to happen. I had a motive, a killer, and now a vendetta. I would get my justice. I would make them pay, an eye for an eye.

I stood slowly, eyes open and smoldering with hate. I was impassioned. I gave a sideline glance at the face. I smirked.

"Autobot filth huh? What ever has started here on this planet count me in. I have a debt owed to me."

"I thought you would say that." if the face had a mouth it would be smiling, in a proud way, like watching your child graduate. I could read this in the eye. I felt a pull at my heart and knew I was in deep.

"You said I was something. What was it?" I had crossed the space and was sitting with my back leaning against the face.

"I will start at the beginning shall I?"

"The Combaticon, which is what you are, was the first of its kind. It's the first so it is the best. The Combaticon is always attached to the Decepticon leader. Then more came from their home world, but like all transformers their where two types, Minicons and Minibots. The Minicons linked with Decepticon, Minibots with the Autobots. The minicons bring more out of each transformer, it's a deep spark felt connection. If the Mini is killed the Cybertronian dies and vice versa. Though there are some cases of a survivor of the disconnection. The Combaticon was mine until about three million stellar cycles ago." He paused; I didn't ask my burning question of _'what happened?'_

"The Combaticon was lost to time but I never gave up the small hope that we would find each other again and now fate has brought me to this dismal planet but also to you, my Combaticon."

I was half asleep leaning back. I looked for a clock and found my cell phone on the floor I reached for it and it jumped to my hand. I blinked but was too tired to care. I checked the time. 4:13. I stretched and felt an aching exhaustion. I shifted my weight and curled into myself.

"You need to charge. Leave, I will be in contact."

I stretched out and up from my position.

"But I can't just leave looking like this; I would draw to much attention."

"Your human form is your alt-mode. Concentrate on how you looked then and will your new body to respond."

This was crazy but I tried anyway. I found a center and pulled at the metal on my hands. I breathed in and out trying to pull with the inhale and relaxing out with the exhale. I heard a click, click, click. I felt the air on my skin as the metal folded onto it-self. After ten minutes I was my old self, blind and all. I couldn't get everything. The metal had folded up onto itself and looked like a tattoo on my back and my shoulders. I released a bit to let my self see on the way home. I turned to the face again.

"When will I see you again?"

"I will deal with that shortly, and do forgive my manners my little 'con, I am Megatron."

"Ok, I'm Jen… um just that. I should leave before someone comes. Bye."

I had reached the door. I turned my head for one last glimpse and then I was gone.

Out again in the hall Thunderblast was asleep. She was all curled up against the wall. I plucked her from the ground and went to the elevator. I felt no apprehension. The elevator opened and I went inside, pushed the star level and descended. The walk home was uneventful, no one was out. The apartment building was the same as the streets silent, dark, and empty. I opened my door, my large clock shown a bright green 4:45. Thank God it was a Friday night (Saturday morning I corrected myself) I had time to recover. I showered quickly and slipped into my pajamas. I was about to pass out from exhaustion when I noticed that my laptop was open and on. I crawled out and looked at it. There was a message:

_I will contact you by this primitive transmitter until our connection is stronger._

Oh. Well he said he would be in contact. Thunderblast whirled in her sleep and I was reminded of my exhaustion. I fell back and was asleep before I hit the mattress.

I woke up the next morning in some of the worst pain in my life. It wasn't near as bad as last night but like I had tried to lift 300 pounds when I could only handle 25. I groaned and rolled over. My computer dinged and I opened one eye. A flashing message was on the screen. I went for my glasses only to remember I didn't need them anymore. With a shrug I crawled over and opened the message.

_What's wrong?_

I blinked. I then realized some how Megatron had found out I was in pain and asked if I was alright. I went to respond when I came to another realization. It was a one way system. I pulled the laptop onto my lap and got to work. I spent ten minutes writing the code for the program. There was a tricky spot when I had to hack onto the Sumdac mainframe. It wasn't that hard I could hack into the CIA in five minutes so it took no time at all. When all was said and done I typed back.

_I'm fine, just sore. I fixed the program and configured the Sumdac mainframe onto my laptop._

_I see, so now you can respond?_

_Duh_

_I don't understand_

_Oh… well yeah I can._

_Come to the tower and go back to the library, same table._

_Why?_

_Just go._

I sat back in response. Why go back, it was a Saturday afternoon. Thunderblast flew over and landed on my desk and picked up my hand. She started to pull towards the door. I let go of her tiny claws and went to my bathroom.

"I need to get ready hold your horses." I rolled my eyes at the little 'bot. I past the door frame and looked into the mirror. I was so different. My appearance in the last month had changed to drastically, first from the attack and now from last night. My eyes no longer held the pale blue, they were entirely red. It was a bright red, almost like a light. My bangs where now a deep red, similar in color to my eyes.

I ran out of my bathroom grabbed my coat, Thunderblast and my sunglasses and opened the door. I stopped in my tracks because Henry was outside hand up to rap on the door.

"Oh my gosh Henry don't scare me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you might like some company I haven't seen you in days."

"Yeah I know, but I was just leaving. Do you want to walk with me? I'm going to the tower."

"Why? It's a Saturday afternoon."

"I need to finish a report."

"Ok I'm game, maybe I can even help."

We walked in silence out of the building; it was a few blocks before Henry spoke again.

"I have some exciting news."

"Really? What?"

"You know that assistant thing, for Mr. Sumdac. I'm getting it!" he nearly squealed that last part. The job; how could I have forgotten about it.

"That's awesome." I feigned, I was crushed I had wanted it so bad. I faked cheer as we got to the tower. He was my best friend I should feel excited for him but I couldn't.

_Back at Sumdac tower Megatron was quick at work creating fake files and video log. He was creating a case for each intern. He worked quickly and had each of the 300 interns into their own file; one in particular was the most impressive. He placed that file in the back and waited. It was not long until Isaac Sumdac entered his lab. He was oblivious to the gouges in his flooring. He simple walked to his desk and began work. That is when Megatron set his plan into action._

"_Have you found an assistant yet?" the Decepticon inquired._

_He had frightened Isaac who had leapt out of his chair and placed a hand over his heart._

"_I always forget you can talk now, my friend. And yes I believe I'm close to the final intern."_

"_If I might add some assistance to your quandary, I have observed and chosen one that I believe is the best match. I had plenty of time as you know." Megatron drenched the last sentence in hate, but the inventor was too busy uploading and scanning the files to notice. He clicked through them barely registering the content until the last and most highly recommended. _

"_You would pick this one my friend?" Isaac asked._

"_Yes, by far the best. You can always find my choice in the library, I suppose it's called. She's there even now."_

"_Hmm. I will speak with my now top two and decide from there." _

_The scientist left the room with daggers being stared into his back by the most dangerous of the transformers._


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo! I finally figured out a way to add and authors note XD. So if you're reading this, thank you it means a lot. So not a lot in this chapter just adding plot structure. Transformers will come soon I promise within two chapters there will be… blood XD no more like a 'friendly' relation to Megs. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

I stared up at the Tower with a new dread. Once it was a symbol that held my hope for a bright future, now it was just a dark place I wanted to run from. I didn't want to be here, but I knew I might see Megatron which would make me feel better. I could not help but trust him.

Henry chatted at my side, mostly about how excited he was. I shot him glares from my sunglasses thankful that they were black. He didn't notice the change in me. He didn't see my new eyes, hair or posture. He was oblivious to anyone but himself.

We entered the tower and I went for the library, Thunderblast trailing at my heels. I went to the same table and Thunderblast went off in search of the books I had. Henry grabbed a chair and sat across from me. I pulled out my papers and went back to work on my essay. Henry had finally shut his trap and watched me work. I didn't pay much attention to my work; I was waiting for Megatron to contact me so I could find out what was going on. The library was empty so Thunderblast returned quickly with my books. Five more minutes into my paper I heard footsteps. I didn't look up assuming it was simply the librarian. The footsteps drew closer getting louder and I finally looked up. It was Isaac Sumdac striding up to my desk. My jaw dropped as I watched him walk up to my table.

"Are you Miss Spark?" he asked.

"Y-yes. Yes I am it's an honor to meet you sir." I stood and shook his hand. I was fairly taller then he was but I felt hidden in his shadow.

"I believe you are in the running for my assistant position?"

"Yes sir."

"You are among my top choices, do you mind if I read your report?"

"No sir. I don't mind at all." I handed my paper over, shaking slightly. "Its not finished I'm almost done though."

"Not to worry I just want to read your latest work."

It was silent for a minute as I watched him read my essay. My heart was pounding. He handed my paper back.

"Very good, I have never thought of engineering that way. May I ask; is this your passion? You see you have the same degree I have and I want your prospective."

"Yes sir, it's my heart and soul."

"Well thought this may be informal, there will be a press release of course but I want to ask you if you would accept the assistant position. From my research you seem far better in my department then the other top five. You seem to be more into the whys of mechanics not the actual construction. The others of course will be placed in the top position in their area of choice, but my assistant is open to you if you so chose."

It was silent; Henry had slumped down and walked away. I didn't have the courage to look at him. I looked back and Mr. Sumdac and shook his hand.

"Of course, it would be my greatest achievement."

I glanced around, I still couldn't see Henry.

"May I ask sir, but what of Mr. Masterson? I thought he already had the place."

"Yes it seems he was misinformed. I wanted him to lead my construction and experimental department. He would work and create alone, not with me like you will."

"Oh I see."

"If you would follow me Miss Spark you need to find your new lab station."

He started walking away I grabbed my paper and my books with Thunderblast climbing onto my shoulder. We followed the professor to the elevators and entered with him. He pressed the top floor. My heart stopped. He knew.

"But professor I thought I wasn't allowed up here."

"Yes previously you were but now you will work up here, your identification tag will now let you enter."

I grasp my nametag fidgeting with nerves. I was sweating bullets, I had to act dumb simple as that, just play along. As the elevator went up I started getting a static like noise in my ears, it kept getting louder and louder the higher we went. As soon as the doors opened the static stopped. I touched my ear.

"_Play along"_

I fumbled a little; where was the voice from. Professor Sumdac hadn't noticed. I opened my mouth to speak.

"_Do not speak out loud, think it; it will become easier in time. Our connection grows stronger by the nanoclick."_

"_Oh, I was already playing on acting like I've never been here. I'm not stupid."_

"_I was not questioning you intellect, I just know anyone can do stupid actions while frightened. I could feel your spark racing and had to calm you down."_

The professor and I had reached the door to his lab, had it really been about twelve hours from when my entire being changed?

The Professor entered a code and let me walk in first. It was the first time I had seen the room with the lights on. I didn't have to pretend to be awestruck. It was huge, as vast as it was tall, rows and rows of mechanical instruments. There was the low humming of the computers, lights blinking brighter then Christmas. There was a smell of oil and metal I hadn't noticed before. I turned to the professor who nodded his approval and I explored the lab. I ran from one mech to another; in each I found a new idea. The room was much larger then I first thought. It went the entire width of the tower. It was amazing; it was perfect.

After I had satisfied my curiosity I spun on my heel finding the professor by Megatron's head. I was over come by grief when I saw how broken he was, but even in this state I could see the fire behind the eye that I first saw.

"What I'm about to show you cannot leave this room. If you were to speak of this to anyone I'm afraid you wouldn't find life very pleasant for a long time." The professor said.

"I won't tell anyone I swear. I still have secrets from first grade."

"Good, now know I'm not the only one who has heard your oath. Thus said, I may introduce my greatest influence."

He turned slightly and Megatron spoke.

"Why you went with my choice I told you she would be far better then that boy."

I smiled on the inside but feigned the fear I was supposed to feel. I was apparently convincing because the Professor ran over with a chair and had me sit. I covered my mouth and widened my eyes. I stammered thankful for the acting classes when I was twelve.

"I repeat what I said earlier; you cannot tell anyone of this. It is my biggest secret." Mr. Sumdac told me. He went on to explain how he found Megatron and how he reverse engineered the technology from him. He also spoke about how he realized Megatron was alive.

"I feel a failure to have never come up with the basic technology for my robots. I have the ideas but the strides in mechanic came from Megatron." Mr. Sumdac looked upset and to further my good grace with him I said.

"Well it would take some talent to uncover the mysteries from him. I can't take apart a toaster I can just tell you how it works. It is still a great achievement Professor."

The old man smiled and thanked me. He yawned and checked his watch.

"We must have been talking for hours, it's nearly nine o'clock. I believe its time to leave. Come right back here on Monday."

He stood and I followed him towards the door. Megatron had been silent for most of this meeting. I looked over my shoulder at him; I wanted to stay longer so I could speak with him.

"Professor, you said my I.D. can grant me access to this floor right? So I was wondering if there was a time I was allowed in. like between a set of hours."

"Oh no my dear, this lab is as much yours as it is mine. I will leave it open to you so you can use it if a solution or idea comes to mind at any time. So please feel free to come and go out side of your intern hours."

"Thank you Professor."

I looked over my shoulder at Megatron again as the professor readied to leave.

"_I'll be back tonight, I promise." _

"_I know little one, I will see you again soon. I know our connection is even stronger so soon we will be able to speak without bounds."_

I smiled and followed the professor out the door.

* * *

And end the really short chapter! I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow this took forever to update. I'm sorry; I'll try to be better about that.

Anyhow, this is when my story gets off of the tracks of the show. The characters in my story are different from the show, mostly Megatron is different (like he might have a heart at some point in his miserable life, I always feel so bad for him. He's only evil because no one loves him XD) There's a lot more background info in this chapter. It's short and I'm really stoked for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading C:

* * *

"Henry? Are you in there? Please I know you are. Talk to me."

I had been talking to Henry's door for over five minutes. I gently tapped at it, I murmured to it but I ended up with nothing. Nothing I did or said would stir him into opening the door for me.

"Henry I've been here forever! Please let me in or so help me I'll break the door down myself!" I waited for him to respond. I only received silence.

"Ok I'll give you five seconds to open this door!"

I backed away from the door and shouted:

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

I lifted my leg to kick down the door.

"TWO!"

I pulled back ready to swing.

"ON- oh my gosh Henry! Where did you come from?"

I stumbled over at his sudden appearance.

"Were you going to kick down my door?"

"No… Yes but I thought you were in there so I was getting angry. I've been out here for ages."

He didn't respond. He stared at me with vacant eyes, his mouth set in a hard line. He brushed past me unlooked his door and squeezed inside shutting the door behind him. I stared after him. I leaned my head against the door.

"Please Henry." I whispered. "I didn't mean it."

I kissed my fingertips and placed them on the door and let my hand linger as I walked away. I walked back to my room shuffling my feet. I entered my room and immediately regretted it. Thunderblast was hyper active and was running around the room. She leaped at me and I caught her in mid air. I placed her gently onto my bed and touched her head.

"I'll be back later tonight. Hold the fort for me?"

She chirped a response as I walked out into the night.

* * *

It was freezing out side as I walked up to the Tower. It gleamed in the moonlight like a lighthouse among the rocks. I was just a frightened row boat thrown into the jagged edges of the shore by the choices I didn't make. I hadn't wanted to hurt Henry. Sure I wanted the position but to hurt him like that was more then I could stand. He has been the only person in years to break down my walls and befriend the freak. I never wanted this.

Once in the tower the buzzing from earlier entered my head. I was farther away then before and I knew we were growing stronger. The buzzing grew fainter and faded into nothing. I opened my mind and reached out to him.

_Hey_

_What's wrong my Combaticon?_

_I... its just…. I don't want to be alone. _I confessed.

_Well then come up here I have no servos to hold you but I will be here none the less._

_I'm already in the elevator._

I stepped out on the floor which was dark. The only lights came from the few monitors on the wall. I crossed the remaining space with confidence (I was now allowed here so I felt no fear) and entered the lab. It was dark and quiet. I walked over to Megatron's head and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and felt the slight thrumming of what I assumed was keeping him online. The vibrations sent me into a dozing state.

_What happened?_

_It's a long story._

_We have time._

_Well my first friend in nearly three years thinks I'm this huge back stabber and refuses to talk to me. I shouldn't have gotten so attached._

_That wasn't so long. He was a human friend you have no need for him, nor any other _organic, _any longer. _

_I know I just… haven't opened up to someone in so long … no I don't want to go there._

Megatron didn't ask me to think what I didn't want to speak he simple pushed through my mind and saw what I wanted to hide, hide and forget. That night, I never want to be there again.

_I don't understand._

_I don't know of a parallel to help you understand, I don't know anything about Cybertronian's. _

_Search my memory core and try to find one. I want to understand you._

I looked at his only eye. It showed such honesty I knew I could tell him. I pushed into his consciousness and was immediately overwhelmed. It was so _big. _My tiny eighteen years were microscopic to his hundred thousand years. I couldn't understand how someone could be that old. Faces of other transformers flashed through my mind, I felt as if I knew them. There also were smaller transformers that paired with many of the full sized ones. There were flickers of emotion with each face. The memories went to fast for me to understand. There were other things in his conscious too mostly about his past; there was one section I couldn't breech no matter how hard I tried. I needed to learn that trick. I ignored what could have taken me years to sift though and went on with my search. I found what I was looking for quickly. I retreated thankful for the small familiarity of my own mind.

_That memory, the one you looked at, happened three years ago. I haven't had a friend sense. It's hard to talk about and I'm guessing even harder for you to understand. The closest thing in your culture is Force Merger…_

I felt as if I slammed into a brick wall. Megatron was mad, beyond mad. He wanted to kill. I could feel the change in him as easily as I could have felt the temperature go from freezing to blazing. I had never seen such hatred in someone's eyes.

_I will find him, I swear on the Allspark I will find him and kill him. Who is he? Where is he?_

_His name is Kevin. I don't know were he is. I ran away the same night it happened._

Megatron sat and fumed for some time. The once gentle vibration was now a pulsing shock wave. If I was his target I would run; I would run and never look behind me.

Megatron's anger slowly faded back to the clam from before. It took some time and some coxing from me just to get him to speak with out threatening someone I hadn't seen in three years. I'd never told anyone this story and I was surprised to find I felt better.

_Why couldn't I enter part of your mind? _I prodded

_It is not a concern until it is time for you to know._

_I want to know._

_No. Not for a long time._

_But-_

_No._

I sat in silence my head on my knees. I rocked back and forth and checked the time on my watch. It was still night and far from morning. I relaxed into my Combaticon form and sprawled out onto the floor.

"Tell me more about the Minicons." I said out loud.

Megatron gave the equivalent of a sigh and looked down at me.

"From the beginning?"

"Yup" I responded making my lips pop on the P.

"Well you are the first; actually you were one of two. Your brother Axon was calm, warm, and compassionate; the peacekeeper, far more apt to deal with matters of state. He could hold his own in a fight but would rather fight with a vocal processor then the blade of a sword. Axon was the Combatibot and you were the Combaticon; the midnight to his noon. Your former self was calculating, cold, and ruthless. You will be able to tap into that self in due time. You used to be known as Dendrite. You and Axon balanced each other. He would clam and reason with you while you would fight by his side. Then you happened upon Cybertron, where you met my predecessor, Lord Galvatron and Ultra Kinetic. You wanted to fight, like Galvatron, though quick words from Kinetic and Axon calmed the situation down. After a few nanoclicks they found the similarities in the two species. You and Axon formed and alliance with the cybertronians. You with allied with Galvatron and the Decepticons and Axon allied with Kinetic and the Autobots. When this alliance formed, a specific bond between Transformer and Minicon was formed. A spark set change that can only be destroyed by death. This of course was before the Great War, right before the last battle with Unicron and his Fallen army. Galvatron died from wounds in the last battle when I stepped up with my brother Magnus, who became the new leader of the Autobots and I became Lord Protector with my Decepticon army."

"What about the other minicons?"

"They joined you and Axon on Cybertron after the Alliance. They fought in the Unicron war. They nearly died out during the Great War, but have been rebuilding their numbers sense. The Minicons have their own planet where they train away from Autobot and Minibot eyes"

"What's the difference between a Minibot and a Minicon?"

"Simply whether they bond with an Autobot or Decepticon. Minibot- Autobot. Minicon-Decepticon."

I flipped onto my stomach and cut grooves into the floor with my claw like fingers. I made faint curving designs in the concrete as easily as sand. I pushed my self up onto my feet and stretched my arms up over my head. The story had awoken something inside me. I needed to run, fast. I needed to leap and climb. I needed to be the Combaticon.

I walked over to the window of the lab, my red eyes reflecting as I walked closer to the black glass. I placed my hand upon the pane and felt every vibration in the building. A gentle push popped the window open into the night air. A freezing breeze swooped in, but the cold didn't chill me. I shuddered in anticipation. I turned to look at Megatron.

_I'm going on a run. I'll be back later._

_Be careful my little one, I fear for you._

I smiled in response and without hesitation I launched my self out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind whistled past me as I shot towards the ground. I held a gleeful grin on my lips as instinct told me to point my toes. Jets flared out of my heels stopping my plummet to Earth. I flexed a little more and felt myself rise. I punched the air in delight at my new powers. I rocketed forward and tore across town, the lights below streaking and twinkling under me just like the stars above. I flew above traffic racing unsuspecting cars. I laughed at my self as I flipped and tumbled through the night air. I flew to a high rise and landed on the roof arms outstretched and an exhilarated smile on my face. I was finally the true me, I was complete, I was whole.

_Having fun?_

I spun fists raised to fight. I was alone on the roof.

"Who's there?" I called out into the darkness.

_I'm always here._

_Oh my gosh Megatron! I can hear you from here! What happened?_

_We are stronger now little one. We can never part now._

_But I'm halfway across the city, I'm so far away._

_And tomorrow you could be on the moon and I would still be there_

_I'll never be alone again._

_In a sense, I can leave your mind for a time but after a time that can harm us._

_Well can I have a few minutes to finish my run?_

I was greeted by silence and knew I was alone. I looked down across the city. At its winking landscape and was calm. I hadn't felt true calm in years. I looked down at the busy street below me, coiled my legs and leapt across to the next roof. I burst of laughter escaped my lips and as soon as I hit the roof I took off running. Jump, run, jump, run, from rooftop to rooftop I sprinted and bounded. I ran along side the busy traffic watching the cars and how they couldn't keep up with me. I dared any Autobot to find me now. Happiness radiated from every fiber of my being. Suddenly I took a jump off a roof too soon and landed on tile roofing. I scrambled to catch my grip and I felt my body slip off the roof.

I felt myself tumble through the air and clanging as I hit fire escapes. I crashed down on my back in an alleyway. If I was still human the fall would have killed me, instead I just had the wind knocked out of me. I was halfway in a puddle of filthy water. I groaned and rolled over and pushed myself onto all fours where I fell back onto the ground. I sat up and looked around. No one was in the alley; my new eyesight told me that. I looked at the closest opening and saw a car at the end. It gave off a light, a dull glow making it stand out from the other cars. It was a wicked looking muscle car. All shinny green and black with custom rims. It was fast, I could tell by being this far away. It was bad news; it radiated it from every bolt in its chassis.

I stood up on shaky legs. I had to get out of here. The alley was wide enough to drive through. The exit on the other end was open, but twice as far away. I needed to move now. I stumbled my way forward. Every fiber of me was listening waiting for the car to move. Nothing started, nothing moved. Nothing made a sound except for my feet splashing down towards my escape. I was twenty feet from the exit when a hulking semi spun into the opening.

It has the same glow at the muscle car. It was menacing. Every thing about it told me that flight was the best choice out of fight or flight. The semi was pitch black, and huge. I stood motionless in the middle of the alley. The semi turned on its brights and revved a few feet closer. I stumbled back, then turned and ran. I would pick the muscle car over the semi any day. I barely went five steps when the muscle car was flooring it down the alley. Its engine growled louder then the semi which had decided to play a dangerous game of chicken with me in the middle. I dove into a nook in the alley wall. They were twenty feet away when I watched the fastest transformation ever. They weren't cars at all. They were transformers.

The two massive mechs collided in the alley. They barely had enough room to freely fight. They were locked in a weird hand hold, pushing against each other. Well in the muscle car's case hook. The fight lasted no more then thirty seconds when the green and black transformer managed to barrel over the semi and pin him to the ground.

"No one messes up my job." the muscle car growled, pulled a gun from his hip and shot the semi in the chest. The ally lit up in bright blue and I was left with spots in my eyes. The muscle car bent over the other transformer and stared what looked like an exam.

I felt a nudge in my head and opened my mind.

_RUN!_

I was so shocked at how loud Megatron was that I almost gasped but I slapped my hand over my mouth. The muscle car was still busy on his clean up. I edged around the corner of my hideaway and ran. I didn't care about the noise I had to get out.

"Huh?" the transformer turned and I felt his gaze on me. I kept running. I heard a whistle and fell flat on my face. I struggled and realized my legs were bound. The mech walked over to me and leered down.

"Ya know you're a quick one, but not quick enough for me. I'm not lettin' ya outta my sights. I've got a job to do."

The giant 'bot picked me up and transformed back into the muscle car with me now sitting in the passenger seat, I struggled against the restraints on me but it was no use. The muscle car was peeling out of the ally and was racing though traffic. If I ever was the type to get car sick I would have with the way he was weaving in and out of the humans in their cars. I was very thankful for my strong stomach; I didn't want to vomit on the nice leather seating.

The muscle car eventually came out of traffic and drove alone down the pier streets. There was nothing here but abandoned warehouses. Then 'bot turned into a building, I expected a hallow room with all of the buildings skeletal structure showing but instead it was a ship. I stared out the window, and for a minute I wasn't frightened. We where just in what was the loading ramp and were steadily making our way up to the main ship. When we reached the main airlock the giant mech transformed and I was hanging by the bondage on his hook. I swung uselessly while he entered the security code and walked into the ship.

It was a mess. There where spare parts every where and a few lights were burnt out. Some layouts and maps where up on huge screens. It had the same vibe as a bachelor pad. My unknown kidnapper dropped me down on a table where I struggled with no avail on my ropes.

"That's pointless kid, you won't get outta that. So just calm your pistons down and hold on. No human could get outta that"

Human? Was he blind? I looked down and my pale hands poked out between the straps. I realized that shock must have made me transform back into my human form. Maybe I could get out if I transformed. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. It was hard because he made a very loud humming noise and was clunking around everywhere.

The mech had finally stopped walking and I squeezed my eyes shut and tried hard to transform. Nothing. I couldn't get anything to change. I opened my eyes and let out a squeal of panic because the kidnapper was bending right over me and was staring.

"What in the Allspark are you doing?"

"What?"

"You have got to be the strangest organic I have ever seen."

"I'm not organic!"

The bot raised a mechanical eyebrow.

"Well at least not all the way." I said softly.

Then he did the unexpected; he roared with laughter. It was the strangest sound I've ever heard. It seemed like such an organic thing to do but it sounded so mechanical but you knew it was a natural force. It was a gravelly deep laugh and soothing in a weird way.

"I thought they were joking when I took this job." he gasped between chuckling.

"They said you were half organic but I reckoned it was a load of Pit. There where enough Credits to get me to take the job. I never thought it would be true."

"Job?"

"Yeah I'm a Bounty Hunter"

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say, much less do. I knew most Bounty Hunter prey is killed upon delivery.

"Don't get your wires in a bunch kid this is a different gig. If I get enough Credits I'll take a bodyguard job once in a while. Which is this."

"Then let me go"

"So you can run away? Nu-uh not gonna happen kid."

I paused. "What's your name?"

"The name is Lockdown"

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Depends on who's payin' more."

"Oh."

"This gig was paid by a Decepticon."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't tell you if I could. I just got paid more to keep you from the other bounty hunters lookin to kill ya."

"Kill me?"

"For Pit sake don't you know who you are?"

I looked sideways unsure of how much to say. I tried to reach Megatron and couldn't. Something was blocking me.

The hulking bot looked over at a light that lit up on one of the control tables.

"Tryin to contact someone?"

I stared at him. He had backed away and was sitting in a seat with his legs propped up and crossed on a table. I stared at him and remained silent.

"Well you'll probably be here a while kid. At least until the other Hunters are gone."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Soon about an hour passed and the loud humming from before slowed and dimmed. I looked over and the Bot was asleep. I took this opportunity to transform. Now that I was calmer and it was quieter it took about five minutes to transform and silently cut my bonds with my razor like claws. I crouched on the table careful to make sure my heels didn't click on the counter. Lockdown didn't stir from his rest, and I slipped off the table and landed into a crouch on the floor. I stood and decided that it was best to stay on board. He did seem like someone who would stick to a job; if he was getting paid enough. I spirited away to explore the ship. It didn't seem very big, that is until I happened upon the storage room. It was huge with racks of parts four layers high. It went on forever. I began looking around nothing really made sense to me. I didn't understand how must of this stuff worked but I did recognize some war weapons like swords and battle hammers. Lockdown even had some Minicon sized weapons. I picked up one that was a small handle. It was elegantly carved on the sides. I knew it was in old transformer runes but I couldn't read any of it. The handle was about the length of my forearm. There was a button on the side and I pressed it. A curved blue blade sprouted out of one end. It pulsed with energy and looked wickedly sharp.

"I see you found my trophy collection."

I spun on my heel, red eyes flashing ready to fight but Lockdown didn't look menacing. He actually looked bored. He sat down on the floor across from me.

"Any questions kid?"

"What is this?" I asked raising the blade. Its dark beauty enticed me.

"That is a ceremonial Katara blade. Do you know what a Full Merge is?"

"Kinda."

"Well transformers and Minicons have to main merges in their life. The first is with their Minicon and with their Sparkmate. During a Full Merge part of the spark is shared permanently bonding the two together. Normally this is forever so few transformers or Minicons perform it, but if it does happen only the Katara blade can remove the Merge from the 'bots system. It's a dangerous ceremony, you need the blade and a place to hold the spark because if you lose the fragment any 'bot could kill ya. Most 'bots die during the Katara ceremony."

I turned the blade off and set it back down.

"I'm sorry for snooping around."

"Don't worry kid but its time to get you back."

He held out a hand and I jumped into it. He carried me out of the trophy room and back to the main cabin. He transformed and drove out of the ship. We drove in silence I didn't know where he was taking me but I knew I was safe. It was the early light of dawn outside. Lockdown ended up taking me back to Sumdac tower. I don't know how he knew to take me there but he did. No one was in sight as we pulled up to the drop off area.

"I don't know what you are but for some reason I got attached to ya kid. Be safe I know in my gears you're important. Keep safe kid and patrol your area more, you need to know who's out there. Now get out I have another job waiting." I climbed out of the car and turned and watched Lockdown drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow this was a long time coming. I've had some terrible writers block but hopefully that will be gone for a while. Anyway, I really liked the new Transformer movie. You can see it in the story. XD I just had to put it in there.

Anyway this chapter is kinda boring, but important. I can't even wait to get to the good stuff, but that will be a while c; I have to set everything up first.

Enjoy!

* * *

Smoke swirled around in the frosty air never staying in the circle they were formed into. I waved my hand in the smoke stirring it up even more. The Professor didn't approve of me smoking so I had to lean out the window in order to keep the smell out. It had been two weeks sense the night Lockdown found me and saved me in that ally. I didn't tell Megatron about it. I had a feeling he already knew, in fact I was pretty sure he had paid Lockdown. It had also been two weeks sense I had last seen Henry. He was still ignoring me which infuriated me. I had done nothing wrong; I just lucked out over him. I crushed my cigarette in my hand in my frustration.

_You'll burn your hand._

I turned around and shrugged at Megatron. I was so used to him being in my head I hadn't even jumped at his voice. It was nearing four, clock-out time for me. Professor Sumdac hadn't been in all day and I didn't feel like waiting any longer. He was off in another part of the tower and I didn't think he would mind if I left a little early.

_I'm sick of waiting. I'm out Megs._

_Going on your nightly rounds again?_

I thought for a moment. Ever sense Lockdown had told me to watch the city I had been nearly every night. I now knew this city better then anyone else. I had seen Lockdown a few more times and had nearly found the Autobot base. I was aware of everything Cybertronian in my city.

_I might. I haven't had a full night sleep in a while though. Maybe; we'll see wont we._

I smiled at Megatron. Our bond multiplied exponentially when I was in my robot mode. I loved the closeness and I knew it could only grow.

_I might stop by later. If that's ok?_

_Yes… Unless that idiot human is still here._

Sparks shot out of his head launching all over the lab. The machinery crackled and smoked.

"Hey, hey, hey! We don't want to draw any suspicion cut that out!" I yelled while I snuffed out a small flame with my jacket. Megatron's little fits were getting worse by the day. The professor and I still had no idea how to get a new body for him. There weren't the right metallic formations of organic cybertronian metal on earth. It wasn't possible.

"Good Lord we need to get you a hobby. Maybe scrapbooking." I snickered to myself

"This isn't a laughing matter. I need a body!"

"Don't take it out on me ok?"

Megatron just growled and glared in my direction.

"Ok that's it I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

"WHAT?"

"Five more seconds."

One of the claws in the lab shot out and grabbed my by my waist and hung me upside down. I kicked and struggled to no avail. I glared right back at Megatron.

"Finished?" He asked.

"Yes, fine, whatever. Put me down."

I crossed my arms as my world righted itself. I brushed off my lab coat in irritation. It was covered in grease. I opened my mouth to say something when a pounded came from the lab door.

"Dad? Are you ok? The alarm went off but no one came. What's going on? Dad? Are you even in there?"

"Shit!" I whispered franticly looking for a way out. The pounded and calling continued from the door. Who was this kid? I looked around the room and there was only one l door out of the lab. Damn.

_It's only a human child_

_I know but its Sumdac's kid!_

Megatron groaned over the pounding and rolled his eye.

_Go_

"Fine you don't even care."

"No I don't."

I threw my arms up in frustration and marched to the door. The racket had finally stopped. I pulled in a deep breath and opened the door.

I was looking down at a very disgruntled child. She was small, coming up to only my waist. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with matching boots. Her bright red eyes glowered up at me under her pigtails. I looked her over in seconds but my eyes glued to the brightly glowing key hanging around her neck. It glowed the same way that all Transformers did in my eyes. I had to have it. I needed it. Who cares who this child is? I didn't no one would miss her. I could kill her so quickly. It would be silent and swift. I partially transformed my hand in to the sharp claws of my robot form and halfway raised my hand.

"What are you staring at? Where's my dad? You must be his new assistant."

Her speaking broke my trance. I quickly lowered my arms and let it become a normal hand. I squatted down to eye level with the girl.

"I am the new assistant, and you must be?"

"Sari, Sari Sumdac."

We stared at each other. She seemed familiar, I couldn't pin point where but I felt as if I knew her. Perhaps it was her eyes which seemed so ageless in her young features. Maybe it was her tiny wrist that were so much like mine or her hair which was close to the shade of my mothers. She continued to stare, sizing me up. As much as I tried I couldn't stop looking at her key. There was something nagging on my mind, something important.

"So… do you know where my dad is?" she asked breaking our silence.

I blinked several times and shook my head as if I were shaking off flies. I had lost my thoughts I couldn't think right with that key around.

"He's on the third floor; he needed a battery I think. I was about to leave actually."

"Oh, well see you."

The small child seemed sad. She hung her head just slightly and walked down the hall. The second I could no longer sense the key my head nearly split open in pain. I clutched at my head as my knees buckled. The pain pulsed and quickened pounding my skull. I let out a small cry unable to restrain the noise. I heard screaming in my head, a large, deep, heart breaking scream. Over and over again the same scream. The pain was multiplying so quickly. I couldn't move I couldn't think. I collapsed onto the ground and felt my self shake with shivers, chattering my teeth.

Then it stopped. I opened my eyes the world fuzzy and alien. I blinked and the world righted itself. There was a slight pressure on the middle of my forehead and I looked up and found that the child, Sari, was holding the key to my head.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know." Sari replied. "You just cried out and collapsed. I called someone to come to take a look at you."

I sat up and rubbed my head. I was still in the door way. I grabbed onto the door frame and pulled my self up. I wasn't dizzy, or faint. I felt fine.

"You didn't need to call anyone I'm fine."

I push past her and walked to the elevator. Sari followed me inside the box. I stood in the middle of the elevator with her behind me. I felt a tug on my jacket.

"You really should let my friends look at you. You stopped shaking after my key touched you."

"And I really just want to go home."

The elevator opened to the atrium and I walked out. I pulled my sunglasses on and went out the sliding glass doors. Sari was right on my heels, I could hear her soft footsteps behind me. As soon as I was out side I pulled out another cigarette. I looked down the street and saw a line of cars coming to the tower. The first was a fire truck, then an ambulance, and an _unmanned motor cycle_.

"Shit." I breathed as I took a long drag and put out my fresh cigarette.

I let the last of my smoke come out of my nose as I rounded on the little girl. I took my sunglasses off to look right at her, my new red eyes glinting.

"This is who you called?" I said venom in my voice.

"I don't need any help from Autobots. Never will."

"But the key I-I just thought maybe…" Sari stammered

"Thought what? It was just a coincidence with that key. I'm fine. I'm human like you. Nothing wrong but you had to cal _Autobots_" I whispered in disgust.

The three Autobots stopped behind me. I turned on the spot, sunglasses in hand and looked up at them.

"Well what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Sari told us there was a medical issue with her key." The older ambulance one said.

I felt a tiny tug from Megatron and I opened our connection.

_Don't let them know what you are. Make them believe you are human._

_That's what I'm working on I'm trying._

"Well there isn't an issue. I'm fine. Sari just over reacted."

I shot a glare at her.

"If you don't mind miss we'd still like to see for ourselves." The fire truck said.

The ambulance reached a hand out to me.

_What should I do!_ I cried out to Megatron. Half of my minds in his, the other half watching the hand come closer. Then I felt my mind slip. I wasn't in my body anymore. Well I was but I wasn't really doing anything.

"_Don't touch me Autobot." _I heard my self growl. It was a far deeper voice then mine.

The older transformer paused right before my body. My body lashed out and hit the hand away. I fell back into my own self. My eyes wide and my mouth hanging open in horror. I looked at each Autobot, spun on my heel and ran as if hell itself were chasing me.


End file.
